


樱桃之味

by Tirpitz



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Time, M/M, Minor Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirpitz/pseuds/Tirpitz
Summary: 背景：ABO，无能力，蝙超双方重组家庭。蝙超AO任君想象，无定性。二设AO的发情期就像人类的痛经，症状强弱因人而异。达米安就是个发情期不怎么强烈的Omega，而乔后期会是有发情期的Alpha（好惨啊）。达米安发育得早所以长不高（？总而言之，是小乔被Omega哥哥达米安性启蒙的故事……





	樱桃之味

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源：欧美AV里弟弟和后姐的剧情。
> 
> -解解，我电视遥控器没电辣
> 
> -弟弟不要急，姐姐给你blowjob它就有电了
> 
> （不是）

1

咕嘟。

这是乔纳森吞咽的声音。在他面前，达米安慢吞吞地脱衣服，直到深色的皮肤上什么都不剩。达米安坐下来，脸上有些红：

“好了，你要看什么？”

前情提要是这样的。乔纳森，作为一个还没分化的男孩子，问他那较早分化的Omega继兄，“我想看Omega是什么样子”。

相信我，他问得没有看起来的突然，在几天前，他刚刚保护了达米安免受学校里那些Alpha的骚扰。自那以后，原本和他关系麻麻的达米安就对他听话许多了。

然后，达米安为难了一会儿，居然真的开始脱衣服了。

“好吧……不要告诉父亲。”

乔纳森很难形容那种感觉，他还是个“没有味儿的小孩”，他想看达米安的裸体，本来只是出于好奇。但当达米安一丝不挂，他的动机又好像模糊了。达米安的皮肤看上去光滑得像丝绸，上面挂着些没擦干净的沐浴的水珠。

咕嘟。咕嘟。

他爬过去，明知道他们的爸爸很可能来查房，达米安也很明白这一点。他们似乎在这色情的冒险上达成了共识。

而在一个月前，他们甚至每分每秒都在赌气。

事情是如何顺风顺水到这里的呢？

2

达米安·韦恩不是什么善茬儿。

by乔纳森10岁的第六感。那时他还不认识达米安，他只知道，达米安是他爸爸和布鲁斯·韦恩婚礼间，唯一的阻碍。

乔纳森对此是双手赞成。布鲁斯·韦恩是哥谭的大老板（为什么他身为记者的爸爸能泡上大老板，他暂且蒙在架子鼓里），从那些采访来看，他还算平易近人，长得也很不错——反正和克拉克挺配的。

而到两人策划婚礼时，他那比阳光还阳光的爸爸却消沉了。一问，不为别的，居然是因为对方的小儿子。

布鲁斯表示，他努力过了。他挨个问了他四个儿子，第一个表示很开心，“祝福你，布鲁斯”；第二个不给眼神，但总之“不关我的事”；第三个做了背景调查，“我觉得是不错的配偶”；而第四个——光是听着头都要大了——对此大喊大叫：

“我不能接受，父亲！除非让肯特亲自和我谈谈！”

“爸爸，这家伙有多大？”

“比你大3岁，乔，不可以说‘那家伙’，他以后很可能要做你哥哥了。”

“好吧，”乔纳森耸耸肩，“他可是全力反对你呢，爸。”

“所以我得和他亲自谈谈，”他父亲疲惫地笑了笑，“你觉得这个周末如何？”

“很好，可是为什么问我？”

“因为你也要去。”

“哈——！？”

乔纳森觉得这主意糟透了。他父亲，居然为了一个区区13岁的男孩，要专门匀出一个休息日，去讨对方的欢心……还要带上他！

虽然不知道那个达米安长什么样子，但现在，在乔纳森脑袋里，达米安已经是个面露凶光的恶魔了。

周日那天，乔纳森跟着他父亲去了约定的广场，满脸写着不高兴——浪费假期，还不如多打两把堡垒之夜。令父子意外的是，达米安居然已经在那里等了，而他们明明也已经提前了十分钟。

好吧，达米安看上去并没有“面露凶光”，反而看上去个子小小的。他身边围着鸽子，满地啄。达米安好奇地看着它们，又蹲下来，但这就把它们吓得散开了。达米安就这么有点可怜地望着它们。

“嗨，达米安？”

达米安抬头看着来人，面部表情坚硬了不少，和看鸽子时的样子根本判若两人。

“克拉克·肯特，这是我的孩子，乔纳森。乔，出来打招呼。”

乔纳森知道自己此时此刻因为尴尬，体态不大好。明明他比达米安还高一些的。

“嗨…你好…达米安。”

逊透了。而达米安只是抬了抬下巴而已。

“肯特先生，”他站起来，“你比父亲形容的还高点儿。嗯……更好看点儿。”

“谢谢，”不错，开门红，乔纳森看到他爹那上扬的嘴角，“我们去哪里坐坐？今天都听你的。”

“为什么那么着急？”达米安掏出3张电影票，“我们可以先去看电影，保证符合令郎口味。”

“我？”乔纳森指指自己，但那完全是自作多情，因为达米安根本没在看他。

“哇，”克拉克有些吃惊，但很快点点头，“那样也不错，是吧，乔？”

“那么，请跟我来吧。”

嘁，什么叫符合我口味，我不需要任何人将就！但乔纳森心里其实蛮香的，那部迪×尼的新动画，他缠着克拉克好几天了，而克拉克总在为这样那样的事脱不开身。唉，虽然是和一个自己不那么喜欢的人一起……

乔纳森望着达米安的后脑勺，就这么看到了他的后脖子。达米安戴了一根Choker，黑色的，在后端却凸了起来。没记错的话达米安才13岁……

“你在看什么？”

达米安突然转过来瞪他，吓他一跳。

“什么都没看！”

乔纳森反应很过激，他立刻把头扎下去，但这下又看到了达米安深色的腿窝，一股奇异的温暖就这么腾起来，让他又只好看向其他的地方。

“就是你想的那样，”达米安很无所谓的样子，“我是Omega。”

“我听你父亲说，你分化得比较早。”

“就是那样，不是什么好事。”

“乔还不太知道这些事呢。”

克拉克无比怜爱地揉着乔纳森的脑袋，乔纳森感觉有什么成人的世界在驱赶他，因此不怎么开心。

达米安露出意味深长的笑，“是吧，还是孩子呢。”

什么嘛！你也是小孩啊！

这让乔纳森更恼火了。

结果那天，是乔纳森这辈子第一次和Omega一起看电影。一开始，乔纳森试图紧挨着他父亲，而克拉克把他赶到达米安那边去。乔纳森觉得自己被抛弃了，便气鼓鼓地坐到达米安另一边。他刚一坐下，达米安就把手里的焦糖爆米花和墨西哥玉米片都塞给他。

“都是给你买的。”

乔纳森承认，面对达米安那张认真中又有点不屑一顾的脸，他那幼稚的心动摇了。

达米安，果然是个好人吧！

“谢谢……”

“别吃太多了，”达米安又略微昂着那个下巴，瞄了他一眼，“我都能看见你肥肥的小肚子了。”

“……”

乔纳森想收回前言。达米安果然是个讨厌鬼。一定是的。想着，他看看自己的肚子，不过是有一点突出，根本不算肥胖嘛。

“哼……”

乔纳森开始往嘴里猛塞吃的。

那场电影的确没辜负他的期望，迪×尼的一贯风格，阖家欢乐。看到激动处，乔纳森正准备和达米安讨论讨论，转头却发现后者在打盹。他戳戳达米安，达米安立刻抬起头：

“什么？”

“你不喜欢吗？”

达米安摇头，“唔，我不看这些，小孩子的东西。”

你非要加后一句吗。不必多说，乔纳森刚刚还不错的情绪又给泼了盆冷水。

那天余下的时间他们都在冰激凌店度过。出了电影院，达米安问他：

“你有没有什么想吃的？”

“冰、冰激凌？”

“很好，肯特先生，我们去吃冰激凌吧。”

克拉克看着他还在胡吃海塞的儿子，扶额。

达米安问了乔纳森喜欢吃哪些口味，然后一样都买了一份（如果不是因为乔纳森有铁胃，他有理由怀疑达米安要噎死他）。他们选了个室内的位子坐下，乔纳森坐在谈话双方的中间，三个人又迅速陷入僵局。

乔纳森想了想，不如他只管吃吧。

“肯特先生，接下来我也许会问很多问题，”达米安调整一下情绪，“希望您如实作答。”

“呃，好的？”

达米安突然不知从哪个四次元口袋掏出一个平板。

“回答不会影响您和我父亲的任何感情，只是方便我进一步了解您。”

“好的。”

但会影响这个未来继子对他的看法。克拉克很细微地叹了口气，感觉梦回自己找工作的时代。

乔纳森很同情地看着他爸爸，虽然不太对，他居然觉得事情有趣起来了。

但想想未来要和达米安生活，他还是觉得晦气极了。于是他没记住后面的事，只记得他吃了几种口味了。

3

然后，布鲁斯·韦恩和克拉克·肯特结婚了，乔和达米安都冠上了对方的姓氏，挺古怪的。乔纳森想略去结婚的事，因为他和达米安在后台相遇了，后者看着他，指指他的领带，“你连领带都不会打？”

乔纳森险些说出“要你管”，但他只是默默地把领带拎顺了。

韦恩家显示出了相当的诚意——布鲁斯决定搬到大都会生活，所以决定在大都会购置新的住宅。但克拉克不喜欢太高贵的，所以最后折衷一下，变成了高级的高层住宅，即便这样，乔纳森也从来没住过这么大的，好几层欸，落地窗欸，哇哦。

而这却可能委屈了韦恩家，但好歹，他们基本都同意了——那三个韦恩公子当然同意了，因为他们早就不和布鲁斯住一起，老子住哪儿自然无关紧要。唯一觉得憋屈的，估计只有达米安而已。

果不其然，搬进来那天，达米安就臭着一张脸。好像这几百平方的公寓，还容不下他130多厘米的身体。

委屈他的还不止这么一点。布鲁斯告诉达米安，暑假后他也要在大都会上学了，并且要和乔纳森一所学校。达米安，自然又很不高兴。

“达米安，”在乔纳森眼里，布鲁斯的爱如秤砣，那么不言而喻，又那么逼人，“表情。”

达米安立刻收起自己皱眉撇嘴的脸色。

“这样你们可以互相关照一下。乔，”布鲁斯还不习惯这么亲密地叫克拉克的儿子，“请你照顾着达米安一点。”

“当然，布鲁斯。”

“我不需要他照顾。”达米安又瞪了他一下。

布鲁斯叹了口气。彼时，乔还不知道布鲁斯为什么这么担心他的儿子。乔纳森已经快把他哥哥是Omega的事忘了，毕竟达米安和他根本没什么区别，除了他总是戴着那个环，像是遮羞一样。

克拉克坐在一旁，敏锐地感觉到两个儿子之间的互不对付，但暂时还想不出办法来。

达米安和乔纳森住的虽然是一层，但分别在不同房间。达米安先在自己房门上贴了一张纸，“主人以外禁止进入”，这让乔纳森很冒火——谁要进你房间？于是，他也找了张纸，油性笔在上面停了很久，最终还是没写下去，因为他想起他父亲如雷贯耳的叮嘱：“达米安或许需要一点磨合的时间，你要让着他”。

而且这么做，实在太幼稚了。他不能和达米安一样，13岁了还那么幼稚。

在一层的坏处多多，比如每天早晨起来，都有很大几率碰上达米安。一般，乔纳森会选择立刻回去，避免争执。但达米安偏就不依不饶：

“你躲着我干嘛？我那么可怕吗？有什么话就直说。”

乔叹气，“我没有。”

“你明明就对我有意见，”达米安拽住他的睡衣后领子，“不准跑。”

然后被拖着一起去漱口洗脸。达米安还要抱怨他把漱口水溅自己脸上了，让乔纳森捏着漱口水瓶子，只想浇他一脸。

上了桌子，也是相顾无言，布鲁斯会问候乔纳森，而克拉克会问候达米安，但儿子之间绝少交流，除了“帮我递一下东西”。

克拉克想了想，要不让两个孩子一起玩双人的主机游戏吧？

然后两个孩子即便是一起玩游戏，也要互相指责对方。

“你怎么那么菜，我都带不动你。”“明明是你做错动作了吧！”

然后——通常是达米安，先挠乔纳森一爪子，然后乔纳森“忍无可忍无须再忍”，回敬他两个粉拳。两人扭打在一起，达米安力气小，虽然打不过，但全身上下每个毛孔都有攻击性；乔纳森总是在“是不是用力太重了”和“他就是欠收拾”两个想法间徘徊，往往落下破绽，然后被达米安揍疼。

“你打不过我，”达米安把他按在地上，得意洋洋。

“你做梦，是我爸叫我让着你！”

“呵，借口，大人都是愿赌服输。”

达米安故意拍了拍他的屁股，就这样，乔纳森气上了头：

“你……”他咬牙，“达米安，我保证以后不会有Alpha要你！”

“什么？”达米安扭着他的手松开了，然后，他扯过乔纳森的领子，瞪着对方的双眼怒火中烧，“你再说一遍？”

“我说，以后不会有Alpha要你，你个毒舌又坏脾气的讨厌鬼……”

“达米安！”

听到布鲁斯的怒吼，达米安几乎立刻就放开了乔纳森。乔纳森一把推开他，两人又眼刀对战几下，直到布鲁斯牵走达米安，脸色看上去极为可怕。

“乔，没事吧？”克拉克检查了一下，就所见没有什么外伤，“你们怎么回事？”

“达米安先动手的。爸爸，我努力了，但是，他脾气真的好差，而且总怼我……”

乔纳森越说越委屈，眼睛开始泛酸，克拉克忙让他别哭，“我没有！”

布鲁斯握着达米安的手，还在严厉地说着什么，达米安的脑袋就那么隔一会儿点一下。乔纳森不想看到他那张脸了，便轻轻推开克拉克：

“我想回去呆一会儿，爸爸，”克拉克还想说什么，“真的没什么，爸爸。我会努力的。”

乔纳森路过韦恩父子的时候，他低下头，对布鲁斯说：“对不起。”

“不是你的问题，孩子。”

看着乔纳森走远，布鲁斯又回头，表情更冷峻了。如果把那三位哥哥请回来，他们都能解读出其意味：你瞧瞧，你瞧瞧别人。

4

乔纳森进了房间，把拖鞋一飞踹，然后就倒在床上。

为什么和他组成新家庭的孩子，不能和他一样呢？不，他没有自我吹捧的意思，但是……你懂的吧？

乔纳森懊恼的是那几位韦恩的哥哥都不在。至少在他们短暂相处的时光中，他知道他们都是好人。不省油的灯从来就只有达米安一个。如果他没看错的话，达米安连和他这些兄弟相处都有障碍。

“讨厌死了。”

啊啊，想起来，他好像也说了一句很过分的话。

“不会有Alpha要你的。”

他其实可以委婉一点的，“不会有人喜欢你”，不过，话都说出去了。不过，他是真的那么想的。达米安那么凶巴巴的，别说他是Omega，就是Alpha，都不知道要怎么让他的异性喜欢起来。

你又不是他的异性，你知道个什么……

乔纳森心里那个天使说。好像是这么回事。这么一想，乔纳森就觉得莫名其妙地羞愧。

“咚咚。”

乔纳森听到门外有敲门声，“没锁！”

但对方没进来。乔纳森有些不耐烦地走过去，打开门，“都说你自己进来了……”

达米安站在那里，咬着嘴巴。

“啊，呃，”乔纳森不知所措，“嗨？”

乔纳森猜他这么个样子，多半是被布鲁斯逼来的。

“嗯。”

陷入僵局。

“我没什么事，你不用担心，”说完他就后悔了——揍人者达米安怎么会担心他呢。

“对不起，”达米安很扭捏地说，他始终没有看乔纳森的眼睛。

“道歉要看着对方的眼睛，”乔纳森突然说，“我爸爸这么说的。”

嘁。乔纳森听到对方在咂嘴。

“我听到了哦。”

达米安抬起头，看着他的眼睛，而乔纳森开始后悔他那么一句“教导”。他脸红了，莫名其妙地。达米安的绿眼睛，说实话还挺好看的。

“对不起。”

“为什么对不起？”

达米安咬咬牙，显然是被自己继弟给一寸进一尺的行为给气到了。

“因为打了你……”

“嗯……”乔纳森故作思虑的样子。

“然后打赢了……”

“不能接受！这不是道歉！”

乔纳森好不容易平复下来的情绪，又被点燃了。达米安则恢复那一副爱怎样怎样的神态，“随便你吧，反正我来是说别的——你得和我住一间屋子了。”

“什么？”乔纳森睁大眼，“为什么？”

“不知道，问你爸去。”

“现在也是你爸。不行不行，”乔纳森跑出房间，“我才不要和你住一起。”

“我也不想！”

乔纳森一找到克拉克，就是个“搞什么”“为什么”“凭什么”三连。克拉克说，你看，这就是你们需要一起住的原因。

“我需要隐私！”

“只是暂时的。只要你们关系变好，你们就可以分开住了。”

“我……”

克拉克“嘘”起来，“再忍一会儿，乔，我不相信你们的关系会永远这么差。”

大人是这么想的：只要增加两个孩子低头不见抬头见的时间，他们就会更快学会和平相处——连他们自己都会懒得和对方争吵的。然后，因为乔纳森还没有分化，根本连达米安的味道都闻不到，他们之间也不会擦枪走火。

大概不会。

就这样，两个孩子搬进了两外一个大房间里。当然，床是分开的，只是从今以后，起居基本都是一起的了。

令人意外的是，达米安居然变安静了很多。虽然乔纳森仍能看到，他为了阻止自己与生俱来的嘴臭冲动而做出的努力，那就是努力憋着。

架，是不吵了。因为达米安不再主动撩拨乔纳森，乔纳森挑起话题时，对方也不赏脸。很显然，这还远达不到“好”的程度。

不过，再过两天，假期就要结束了。


End file.
